Commando Carbine
The (or De Lisle Commando carbine) was a British firearm that was designed by William Godfray de Lisle for use by special operations forces, primarily the British Commando Brigades.British De Lisle Carbine bolt-action rifle The De Lisle was based on a Short Magazine, Lee–Enfield Mk III* converted to .45 ACP by modifying the receiver, altering the bolt, replacing the barrel with a modified Thompson submachine gun barrel, and using modified magazines from the M1911 pistol. The primary feature of the De Lisle was its extremely effective suppressor, which made it very quiet in action.De Lisle carbine in Wikipedia Battlefield V |task = Complete Week 4 - Bite the Bullet |dlc = Chapter Three - Trial By Fire |fire = Bolt-Action |rof = 93 RPM 109 RPM (Machined Bolt) |speed = 350 m/s 400 m/s (High Velocity Bullets) |stability = |deployable = |ammotype = .45 ACP |magazine = 7+1 rounds 10+1 rounds (Extended Magazine) |startammo = 48+8 rounds 44+11 rounds (Extended Magazine) |maxammo = 56+8 rounds 55+11 rounds (Extended Magazine) |capacity = |reserve = |effect = |features = |damage = 60 - 30 *60.0 - 50.0 (0-50m) *50 - 33.3 (50-75m) *33.3 - 30.0 (75-100m) *33.3 - 30.0 (>100m) |recoil = |partial = 2.47s |empty = 3.35s}} The Commando Carbine is a weapon appearing in Battlefield V. It was first seen in previews of the singleplayer War Stories.Battlefield 5 Single Player Gameplay and Impressions (by Jackfrags) - appears at 6:42 Singleplayer The carbine can be picked up from weapon crates found in set locations throughout the singleplayer. It frequently appears near the beginning of optional stealth sequences. Multiplayer The Commando Carbine was introduced into Multiplayer in Tides of War Chapter Three - Trial By Fire, where it was the reward for completing Week 4's challenges, and is currently available for purchase via The Company for 1,700 . It was the first Bolt-Action Carbine to be introduced for the Medic class. Out to 50m, the carbine is capable of a single headshot kill or a two body-shot kill, making it the highest damage per-shot Medic primary weapon. Damage drops off gradually past this distance however, dropping to a one headshot and one bodyshot kill at 75m up to a maximum of four body shots at long range. Combined with its low muzzle velocity of 350m/s that requires a large lead for moving targets and heavy drop compensation at distance, the weapon is somewhat unsuitable for engagements at extended range. As a bolt-action carbine the weapon has a higher rate of fire than most other bolt-actions including the Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk I, allowing for rapid follow-up shots, while reloading after each shot does interrupt use of the zoom sights. In addition, it has a relatively fast reload due to its detachable magazine that has a +1 capacity, as well as generally faster handling characteristics such as aiming and readying. Although these characteristics aid functionality at short range, within this engagement area the Commando Carbine is expected to compete against automatic weapons or shotguns, both of which are less dependent on accuracy and can effectively out-damage the carbine. The main mechanical benefit of the integrated Suppressor, also found on upgraded M3 Grease Guns, is the lack of any directional damage indicator on an enemy's screen when they are shot. This, combined with its quieter muzzle report, can be beneficial in hiding the shooter's location and make missed shots less noticeable, particularly in areas where enemies are densely concentrated. Despite this, when shot the Carbine also alerts enemy soldiers in the Combined Arms co-op mode as with all other weapons. The Commando Carbine is therefore best employed against static enemies at close to medium range where its potential to one-hit-kill can be used to its fullest. In terms of specializations, the Commando Carbine has paths that either boost its responsiveness in close-quarters or introduce general mechanical upgrades. The left path, consisting of Slings and Swivels, Custom Stock, Quick Reload and Enhanced Grips shortens times for weapon switching and reloading as well as improving moving and hipfire accuracy. The right path offers Quick Aim, High Velocity Bullets, Machined Bolt and Extended Magazines that bumps up aim speed by 10%, as well as putting fire rate to 109 RPM, magazine capacity to 10+1 and velocity to 400m/s. Commando Carbine Idle BF5.jpg|The Commando Carbine in Egalite, second part of Tirailleur Commando Carbine ADS BF5.jpg|Iron Sights Commando Carbine Reload BF5.jpg|Reloading Trivia *Unlike other weapons in Battlefield V, the gun performs very differently in singleplayer vs. its mulitplayer counterpart. The weapon deals more damage, shoots slower, and has a different reload animation in singleplayer. References Category:Carbines Category:Carbines of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Trial By Fire